


Morning Duties

by deanisbiandsoami



Series: Why? JUst why did I come up with this? [18]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: (I'm at a loss of fanfics that are ready to be published, Arthur Knows, Canon Compliant, F/M, Guilt, Hurt, I'm at a loss of fanfics...., M/M, Magic Revealed, Not Beta Read, Pain, Tears, after the show, and I'm in a Merlin-mood), and Merlin knows Gwen knows, but Arthur is dead, gwen knows, sorry... nothing really happens in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbiandsoami/pseuds/deanisbiandsoami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes there are things you don't want to remember...<br/>(Set pretty much right after the finale)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Duties

**Author's Note:**

> I made the mistake of re-watching the season 5 finale... and now you guys have to suffer through this! Have fun!

"Merlin?" He heard Gwen ask as he opened the door to the royal chambers. "Has Gaius sent you with the potion I asked for?" Merlin just stood there.

"I apologize, my lady." He whispered. She frowned.

"Please, Merlin, you know I don't like it when you treat me like a noble." She said. "Why did you come here?"

"I came to dress him." Merlin whispered, his voice to weak with realization to speak louder. He felt tears already prickling at the back of his eyes. "He usually wants me to wake him at this hour. I forgot." He saw Gwen swallow as she looked away, tears evident in her eyes too.

"I'm sorry." Merlin said, barely able to get the words out. 

"It's quite alright." Gwen said. 

"I meant, I'm sorry I couldn't save him." Merlin said.

"It is not your fault." Gwen said.

"It is." Merlin said. "I know you know what I can do." Merlin said. "I know you've figured it out. I was meant to protect him. I knew whom it was I had to stop. But I didn't. I didn't save Arthur first and then it was too late."

"You won the battle." Gwen said. Merlin nodded. 

"But I lost the king." He said.

"I do not blame you." Gwen said. Merlin looked at her. 

"I do." Merlin said. He knew the pain and guilt was more than evident in his eyes

"You love him." Gwen realized. Merlin clenched his jaw.

"He was my destiny. What am I supposed to do now? When I don't have my royal prat to look after."

"We all have to go on, Merlin. Arthur would want you to protect Camelot, to save those he deemed worthy of saving." Gwen moved to put a hand to his shoulder. "Did you tell him? What you did, what you are?" Merlin nodded.

"Then as the queen I have to ask you: Did he accept it? Because if he did, I will do everything I can to bring magic back to this kingdom. For your sake, for what you have done for my husband."

"He did." Merlin said. "He was hurt that I lied to him, but thanked me in the end-" Merlin's voice broke. "As he- I told him I only used my gifts for him and his realm. I held him as he was dying. I felt his spirit leave his body. He thanked me."

"I promise you, Merlin, magic will return to Camelot."

"I hope it will."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> (This is shorter than I originally thought, sorry)


End file.
